Stalked
by Scorpina
Summary: A fan won't take no for an answer, she has fallen for the Undertaker, despite his rejection of her. And goes great lengths to have him change his mind....
1. Chapter 1

Stalked

Chapter 1- They are out there

I have come in contact with all kinds of fans in my day, yet as of late. The older I get, the more crazed they become. Being the Undertaker of the WWE ain't easy, I can tell you that much. Those who say they wish they could be me … take back that wish. You want nothing to do with my life. Recently at a fan autograph session, I was given very odd and strange gifts. From fans that assume that I take the whole gothic lifestyle to heart… especially the vampire side of it. I had just finished an autograph for a young girl, twenty I would say. She's beaming as I placed the pen to her picture she drew of me. Hoping I would say at least how nice it was or something. But I ain't no art expert, I just sign what they put in front of me. I passed the picture onto her when she gave me a necklace… a very odd looking one at that, a clear glass pendent, with a thick red liquid flowing about inside of it. "That's for you," she said with a smile… I began to realize what she just gave me.

"Thanks" was all I could force out.

When the session was over, I went back to the hotel. Kane and I were sharing a room this time about. He was sitting in his bed reading when I tossed the necklace to him. It landed in the middle of his paper, forcing him to look at me. "New gift?" he asked as he held the charm in his hand. I only smiled to him. "What's in it?" he asked.

"Some fan's blood" was my reply. Kane's hand shook the necklace from his fingers; a wave of disgust came over him.

"Who the hell would give you their blood!" he demanded of me.

"Gothic thing, I think vampire. You give the one you love a vial of your blood to show you are loyal to them. I tell you, if that chick thinks she is going to get me some day soon, she's gonna die a virgin!"

The comment got Kane to snicker loudly; he was familiar with the abnormal fans. Some are innocent enough; yet there are those that just freak the hell out of you. "So, what are you going to do with it?" Kane asked of me.

"I don't know, it's made of glass, the last thing I need is some stranger's blood on my clothing, and having to explain to the Mrs. how it got there in the first place" was my reply. "Damn,"

Kane only nodded his head. "You ought to talk to Matt or Jeff, you heard about the fan letter they got… Both got a two page devotion from a fan… and she wrote it in her own blood!"

I stared to him oddly. "Kane, the last thing I wanna hear is that we're being stalked by vampires. If I never see another devotion trinket of love, it would be too soon!"

I needed a shower after this, I felt dirty all over. Some of these kids freak the hell out of me. I am over forty years of age, and yet they follow me like Orlando Bloom or something. I sat under the shower for over a half hour, Kane got concerned and knocked on the door. "Take, you fall in or something?" he called aloud.

"I'm good Kane… just thinking…"

"Yeah, well think, and save hot water for me for goodness sake!" he called back at me. I laughed aloud to him. He really is like a brother to me.


	2. Chapter 2 persuade

Chapter 2- persuade

It was the next day; Kane and I had just got to the arena when we saw a bunch of fans outside. Kana turned to me wondering if we should sign some autographs before the show. "Vince doesn't like me to, remember. I got to say in character," I explained to him.

Kane nodded his head and went out to do a few before the show. I could hear him call out that he will do as many as he can, sadly, some of the fans don't understand that. I remained back when he was out for over twenty minutes, he said he had to go, that got the males upset. "WHAT ABOUT THE FANS KANE! HUH!" one yelled aloud.

The door slammed close, Kane walked up next to me and sighed aloud. "There's no pleasing everyone huh?" he asked.

"I've come to terms with that a long time ago" I sighed aloud.

As we walked down the hall, I could hear a familiar voice. "No you don't understand, the Undertaker knows who I am! See there he is! UNDERTAKER! MARK!"

I looked down the hall; it was the same girl from yesterday trying to get pass security. "He knows me! He has my blood!" she continued on.

I didn't look her in the eyes as we walked by, security knew better to than to take the word over a wrestler than a crazed chick. We kept going, and the girl kept screaming. "I'LL WAIT FOR YOU MARK!"

"God, I hate it when they call me by my real name and they don't know a damn thing about me!" I growled to Kane.

He nodded in understanding. "Yeah, it's creepy to hear your name coming from a complete stranger… but that chick was just plain freaky as hell!"

We got to the locker room meeting. They guys were all talking about until Kennedy stared at me oddly. "You know about the screaming chick?" he asked of me.

"All too well." I sighed aloud.

He only laughed to me. "I don't know about you, but you seem to be a chick magnet!"

Kane rolled his eyes to Kennedy. "Look, the reason why chicks swarm us, is because they think we can do freaky hocus pocus!" Kane explained.

The room went quite. "Whose this US? From what I see, its just Taker right now. How the hell can you be a chick magnet!" demanded MVP

Kane smirked. "Girls like the strong, silent and misunderstood type." Kane stated. "Plus I am Taker's kid brother, I got some of his girl attracting power"

"Too bad you're both married" smirked Batista.

Our eyes glared at Dave. "Too bad?" Kane and I demanded of him. "And I suppose you would take full advantage of a naive little girl?" I questioned him. Dave said nothing. We have all had some problems with fans; I recalled Kurt Angle's one being one of the worst I have ever heard. A woman had followed him about, stalked his wife when she was expecting their first child. The woman called his house; made threats and claims she was going to have his child. It was horrible. Yet luckily for Kurt, the woman was arrested. I just hope it was the last he sees of her.

As we were getting ready for the show, Kane and I walked by the hall the girl was in earlier. She has since left… yet not all of her was gone. Kane paused down the hall; his eyes stared to the ground with utter confusion. "Uh… Take, is that what I think it is?"

Looking to what he was staring at. I couldn't believe it. Panties. The girl left her panties! "Wasn't she wearing a short skirt?" I asked of him.

Kane nodded. "That she was… what the hell…" he muttered, as he dared not touch them.

We decided to go down another hallway, away from the girl's underwear. I was in no mood for these fan shenanigans. We kept going walking, when I swore I heard her voice again. "Can he see me? I wonder if he can see me!" I looked to Kane, who stared at me. He heard it too.

"How the hell she get pass security?" he whispered.

I didn't answer him. We just kept walking. The sound of high heels soon followed, she was trailing us. Kane and I made a detour into Booker T's locker room. He was rather stunned to see us just walk right in. His wife Sharmell was too. "You two ok?" he asked.

"There's a crazed fan following us. I don't want to run into her so she can claim a false story against me" I explained to him.

Booker T nodded and got on his cell phone. He called some of the guys to get security to his room. Just then the doorknob turned. Peering in was the girl, her eyes widened as she came to me. Without fear, she opened the door and walked in, smiling like she knew me as a good friend. "Undertaker… I am so glad you took my necklace. I spent hours getting the courage to fill that vial, you know in vampire terms, it means you agreed to be my sire" she explained aloud.

I didn't speak a word. Kane rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Miss. Look, he's NOT INTERESTED IN YOU! He's NOT a vampire, quite frankly neither are you," he said loudly. "He's MARRIED"

His tone didn't ring any truth into her ears. "No, that Sara person was just an actress. Everyone knows that! She was pretending to be your wife!"

"She is my wife! Tattoos don't lie," I told her showing my neck. I pointed out Sara's name proudly. "That's MY woman, my ONLY woman. Understand?" I demanded of her.

This made her take a step back in shock. "But… Mark…"

Thank God security arrived, they made sure she was out of the building. I looked to Kane oddly. "Why do I have a bad feeling about that girl?" I asked of him.

"You saw the same look I did. I got it too"

"What did she mean by vial?" Booker T asked.

Kane and I turned to him. "You don't want to know," we said.


	3. Chapter 3 The next step

Chapter 3- The next step

When the show was over, Vince came up to me. "Mark, we need to talk" he called aloud.

I paused as I turned to face the boss. "You heard?" I asked of him.

Vince nodded to me. "When did this start?" I told Vince the whole story, yet he paused me half way through it. "Wait… you didn't touch her?" he questioned.

I glared to McMahon. "Is she claiming I did? To hell with what she says! I never laid a finger on her. Hell I cannot look her in the eye! Booker T and his wife were with me when she confronted me. Kane was too!" I yelled back.

His hands went up defensively. "I am just making sure. I didn't mean any harm, I had to cover all the bases, I mean she wasn't wearing any panties," he muttered.

I grabbed Vince by the arm and took him to the hallway where she was before. Luckily, her underwear didn't move an inch from there. "Those are hers. She left them when I wouldn't even look at her!" I explained.

He nodded his head as I left for the night with Kane. We gave Kevin Thorn and Ariel a ride to the hotel. "What's this about the crazy chick?" Kevin asked aloud.

"You don't want to know. She's basically Ariel personified in real life and takes my life style as if it were real" I sighed aloud.

Ariel cringed. "What a sick bitch!" she muttered.

"It gets worst no doubt. I mean crazy fans like that don't just disappear" Kevin smirked.

"You really are not helping me at all right now Thorn" I growled at him.

Kane kept his mouth shut, he knew I didn't want to talk about it. Quite frankly, I am more concerned for my wife than I am myself.

When I got back to the hotel room. I was in the bar when the clerk came up to me. "Sir, your wife is waiting for you in your room" he said.

I nearly spat out my beer. "Are the kids with her?" I asked.

The clerk looked confused. "No, she didn't have kids with her. But she said she was waiting for you. Did you want me to call her down?" he asked.

"Send security up" I growled at him. "My wife doesn't go anywhere without the kids, or calls me other wise"

The clerk was confused. "Are you certain that's not your wife sir? She had your marriage certificate and everything!"

I grew too upset and called the police myself. Why the hell would my wife need a marriage certificate to prove it? Everyone knows who she is! They went up and next thing you knew, it was the same girl coming down, wearing nothing but one of my own t-shirts. "Mark! Make them stop Mark! MARK!" she screamed and kicked. She kept yelling she was my wife all the way out the door. The guys that came in stared at me with horror.

"I don't think I would want that kind of devotion," muttered Kevin. I went upstairs into the room; Kane was already looking over the damage. My clothing scattered about the ground. In particular, my boxers were missing. Kane looked to me with a shake of his head.

"She needs to be put in a nut house" he growled.

"No kidding. Damn!" I hissed.

The manager of the hotel came into the room; he apologized for the security breech. "Can we make this up to you sir?" he asked.

"Get me some damn boxers, and make our stay free is a start. Had my wife or kids had been in this room. You would not be standing right now!" I yelled to him. The manager said nothing as he left. Kane went through his bag; his stuff was still in tact.

"I hope you lay charges" He said.

"I plan on it, and a restraining order… what the hell…" I went to the bathroom wall; on the mirror was a love note in blood. "I don't want to stay in this place anymore."

Kane agreed, he made arrangements downstairs; the hotel put us in a new one and paid for the night. My God, I cannot believe this is happening. I don't want this right now. I don't need it. Nor does my family.


	4. Chapter 4 persistent

Chapter 4- persistent

The story of this woman became news for the town, she was in every spot of the Entertainment section and the media wanted an interview with the victim… me.

I have turned down all interviews; I want it all to go away. Unfortunately, I had to wait a while on that. It would be a month later before I was in the courtroom. She stood at the desk with her lawyer as I sat in the crowd before being called to the stand. The judged ordered my appearance. "Mr. Callaway" he called.

Standing tall, I walked pass her. She muttered. "My love" under her lips. God, she needs help. I sat in the stand and was sworn in. The lawyer went first for her. "Sir, do you deny coming in any contact with my client?" he asked of me.

"Physical contact? Yes" I said.

"But she claims otherwise, she has been traumatized by the likes of you! How do you explain that?" he demanded.

"How do you explain a young girl following me around, trying and successfully getting pass security and then entering my hotel room wearing nothing but one of my t-shirts? How can I traumatize her when she has been doing that to me!" I demanded of him.

"Admit it, you wanted her!"

"I wanted nothing to do with that girl!" I yelled back.

The girl was taken back by my shouting; she began to cry realizing I really did want nothing to do with her. "Tell me this, why would a man in your position say no to a woman like that?" he asked.

I only smiled to him. "When you are as happily married as I am with children, you don't want anything else in life" was my answer.

The judge looked to me. "Is it so you wish to have an order restraining this woman from you?" he asked.

"Me, and my family"

"So ordered. Miss. I am ordering you to be no less than five hundred yards of Mr. Callaway and his family. Should you violate that order, you will be subject to arrest immediately, is that understood?" he asked of her.

The girl stared at me blankly for but a moment, before her eyes narrowed down in anger. She gave a simple nod to the judge. "Speak yes if you understand the terms," he said.

"Yes, your honor" the girl spoke with venom in her tone. Something told me she is not going to take the order seriously; I could see it in her eyes. I left the courtroom when it was all said and done, getting the hell out of here and back to my family. I had to tell Sara.

I got into the car and called her on my cell. She answered when I gave her he detail as to what was going on. "I don't think she's going to stop," she whispered.

"I know. I am going to be hiring a security guard. I swear I will not let her ruin our lives!" I vowed.

Sara sighed. "I know, but how can we be sure she leaves us alone? It's never going to end!"

The tone in her voice gave way to how scared she was. I couldn't blame her. All I knew was I will do whatever is necessary to protect my family.


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Justice

Chapter 5- Broken justice- Sara

It has been months since the case, Mark and I haven't heard or seen anything of this woman stalker, I never met her or seen her. Yet as of late, I have found myself looking over my shoulder. I took the girls shopping one day, one woman kept following me, picking the same thing I had off the self and placing it into the cart. My oldest took noticed of his. She tugged my pant leg gently. "Mommy, that lady is following us" she whispered to me. I turned to see the strange looking woman staring right at us with bitterness. I took my daughter by the hand and led her away.

"Don't look at her ok sweetheart?" I whispered. My daughter only nodded her head as we continued to shop. When finished, I was loading the groceries into the car when I heard someone clear their voice behind me. I turned to see the same woman from inside. "Can I help you?" I asked of her.

"You're so faking it," she growled lowly to me before tipping my cart over. "How the hell can he be with you? You don't deserve a man like him!" she yelled aloud. It got people's attention greatly.

"I don't even know you. Why are you passing judgments on me?" I demanded of her. She was about ready to slap me across the face, until a hand came out and stopped her. He took hold of her wrist and gently pushed the woman back. I knew this man, Jake, a police officer, and a friend of my husband.

"I do believe you are in violation," he said to her very bluntly. "You're under arrest" Before a crowd of staring people. Jake cuffed her; she spoke nothing until she walked by me, our eyes met.

"I won't be long, I will liberate Mark from you!" she growled lowly to before. It sent a chill down my spine. Jake turned to me and said.

"Mark called, I am going to send some guys to your house ok?" 

My head nodded. I just wanted to get out of that woman's gaze, there was no doubt in my mind this was the same girl after my husband before. I took the girls home as quickly as I could. My oldest asked me what was wrong; she is so young, yet so wise at the same time. "Daddy has been trying to tell a lady nicely to leave us alone. She's been following Daddy," I explained to her.

My daughter through it over for a moment "The lady is scaring Daddy isn't she?" she asked.

I nodded to her. "She's scaring mommy too. But Daddy's friend Jake has taken care of it" I told her. She only nodded and went on her way. I couldn't fathom as to what to tell her if someone approached her in person. I am just glad it never came down to it.

The girls had an early night that night. I did as well. I lay awake for the most part, just before I as about to fall asleep, the baby monitor went off. I got up to get the baby, when I heard someone cooing to her…

Instantly I shot out of bed, before the baby room was the dogs, growling angrily into the darkness. I turned the light in the room on… there… she was there! In my own house… holding MY BABY!

"Shhh, you'll wake her" the wicked woman smiled.

A wave of anger just came over me; I stormed into the room and took my child from her grasp, causing my baby to cry. "Get the Hell out of my house. Or God help me!" I warned her.

She didn't move an inch. The dogs stood between her and I. Prepared to strike if need be. These dogs are gently, not once have they bitten a soul. But it looks like they are willing to make an acceptation this time around. My oldest woke from her sleep. "Mommy?" she asked.

I pulled her to my side as the woman stood. "You know, they are so darling, I will be sure to keep good care of them when you're gone." There came a demonic look over her, something not human about this woman. She lunged at me with such speed I had no time to react! My oldest took the baby from me just as I was forced to the wall. My head hit hard as she tried to bit into my neck. Yet the dogs came lunging at her. Grabbing hold of any limb they could they ripped her grasp off of my. Allowing me to get away.

I took hold of the children and rushed out of the house. I let out a deep sigh when I saw Jake's car in the drive way… however… Jake was out on the lawn… his neck torn into like a raged beast. I shielded the girls as the dogs were thrown hard from the house. They landed with a whimper, yet managed to get back up. Calling them in I got them into the back seat, the girls in the front and sped off into the night.

"Mommy I'm scared!" my oldest cried. I buckled her into the seatbelt as I sped along the highway. Picking up the receiver I called in for help.

"Hello! Anyone there? This is Sara Calloway. We have an officer down. Being persuade by a crazed woman please, someone help us! I have two small children in danger!" I pleaded. Just then something landed on the roof of the car. Fingertip soon broke through the metal roofing. My children screamed as the dogs began to growl angrily to whomever… or whatever is above us! I didn't keep my eyes on the road; my daughters screamed as I drove into a ditch… everything went black…


	6. Chapter 6 a dark day

Chapter 6- a black day- Undertaker

"No… it cannot have happened," I whispered to myself. I just got the news from the police. Jake was dead. His neck torn out in front of my house, Sara and my girls were no where to be found. Hell, my dogs weren't even about the house.

Kane stayed at my side, refusing to leave. He looked down at me. "She's a hell of a lot tougher than any man can give her credit for. She's going to be ok" he said.

"That woman whose been following me though was arrested down there! Jake was bringing her in when something happened. Kane… how the hell can a single woman get pass a top of the line security system, and a tough son of a bitch like Jake? Sara leaves it on all the time, how can someone bypass it! It's impossible… it's not…"

"It's not human," he whispered. He looked down at me. "Taker… the blood and everything… she has to be…"

"NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL SHE IS!" I yelled aloud at him. "There's no such thing as vampires!"

Kane didn't want to speak the idea out load, but at the moment… it seemed so plausible. My phone ranged again. Slowly I answered it. "Hello? Sara?" I asked.

"Mark, why are you avoiding me?" this voice I didn't want to hear. The girl.

"I told you, leave me alone! Wait… how did you get this number!" I yelled.

"Oh, I can't though. You and I are met to be together. We are going to. You accepted my token of love; all what remains is our dark wedding. As for this? I borrowed that mortal girl's phone. What's her face, she wasn't using it after all. What kind of a woman doesn't call her husband? Now then, about our wedding…"

"When hell freezes over!" I yelled into the phone before smashing it against the wall. Kane looked to me with utter shock. "She's done something Kane, I know she has!" Tears began to flow from my eyes. I ain't no crying man, but this broke me. It broke me to my heart and soul.

"Ok, you're really tense right now. I think we need to put an end to this chick or whatever the hell she is!" Kane announced. "I think she isn't human…"

I didn't want to hear Kane's idea right now. I stormed out of the locker room; not knowing Sandman was sitting against the wall. He didn't appear to be listening in; he had a beer and smoke in hand and only toasted me on my way out. I went to Vince's office, telling him about this woman.

I heard a sudden scream coming from down the hallway. My mind blurred as I ran down to see what it was. Randy Orton was clenching his arm in pain. He couldn't move it. "Orton? What the hell happened?" I demanded. There was a pungent smell in the air, Randy looked at me with a stunned look.

"RUN!" he yelled. The hall began to go up in fire. Orton tried to run from it yet it was beginning to catch up, his legs became engulfed in the flame his screams still haunted my mind. I remember reaching out, grabbing his neck and throwing him as far as I could down the hallway, even though he was hurt, it was better than him being dead.

Sandman saw this; he grabbed the fire extinguisher and put Randy out. Had he been in the fire any longer, no doubt he would have been ash. Sandman stared at me. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

I couldn't tell him, but I knew damn well it was that bitch. I got Randy some medical help first before I took Sandman off to the side. I told him of he woman following me, no matter what I do. She keeps coming back. "I am going mad! I cannot stop her!" I told him. "I think she just did this, she's targeting Randy… but why?"

Sandman looked over the scene, his eyes stared at me and in a very blunt tone, he said. "She's trying to please you, in taking out those who have wronged you. Randy is the Legend Killer, and he added your name to his lists of "legends" She's taking him out so you don't have to concern yourself with him"

I stared at him oddly. "Where the hell did you get that idea from!" I demanded.

Sandman only shrugged. "Succubus are known for this," he muttered… Wait… what the hell!

"Succubus? What the hell is a Succubus?"

Sandman's eyes widened. "Oh… wait did I say that? I mean sucks to be us," he said and walked away, I know what I heard from his lips. But what does it mean? I began to think over Orton's situation… he 'hurt' my arm in a story line… then set… he set the casket on fire when I was 'suppose to be inside' It's revenge! She's making those who have 'wronged' me suffer the same faith… Oh God… KANE! She's going to go after him next! I know it… I feel it… God… I hope I can stop it…


	7. Chapter 7 Ashes to ashes

Chapter 7- Ashes to ashes

I searched the halls for him. "KANE! KANE!" Screaming his name like a fathers who had lost his child… Oh God why am I using that reference! I know she's after him, Kane buried me alive, and no doubt that was her 'punishment' for him. I cannot let that happen to my friend! "KANE! KANE! ANSWER ME KANE!" I screamed. Yet got no answer, I swore I could hear his voice, I asked everyone in the back if they had see him and no one had … But I recalled something, the parking lot in the back, they are rebuilding part of the arena… dirt had been dug… here! I rushed to the parking lot, the workers have since gone home for the night, but I saw Kane's footprints in the dust. He had been here. I looked about, just as the earth before me shifted and turned! KANE!

I ran into the dirt and dug franticly. "Taker, what the hell are you doing?" demanded Khali who just came to the back.

"HELP ME! KANE IS IN HERE PLEASE!" I begged franticly. Khali didn't question me; he came to my side and told me to stand back. He forced his massive arm into the ground and rocks, he sifted through until his face… his reaction said it all. He turned to me in shock. His other hand went down into the gravel, reaching deeper and deeper. I kept digging my way through when he began to pull with all his strength. I stopped and locked my arms around his waist, pulling Khali up as he pulled. At first I feared we were too late. Yet the hand burst through the soil. Khali screamed aloud as he pulled harder. Kane head came from the earth.

Khali stopped as he allowed Kane to catch his breath, yet kept him in place and supported him above the surface. "Oh God Kane" I cried.

With all his strength, Khali gave one final pull, this time he got Kane all the way out. He was covered from head to toe in soil, breathing heavily trying to regain his breath. "What… happened?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter now friend, we get you inside and medical attention" God bless this giant. He lifted Kane from the ground and carried him inside. I remained out, knowing someone was watching me.

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!" I yelled into the night. "STOP THIS NOW! STOP TRYING TO KILL MY FRIENDS!"

The vixen's voice echoed the shadows. "It won't stop… until I get what I want… what I deserve. And you know what that is!"

"No, I won't do it! There's no way in hell I am giving you anything! After all you took from me! The hell you made me endure! NO!" I screamed.

"Then you know who has wronged you? Your giant friend there… he has wronged you greatly…" Khali!

Darting back into the arena, I looked up and down the halls for him, yet found no sign of Khali… it was then something came from behind me… and knocked me out cold with a mire touch…


	8. Chapter 8 A dark Wedding

Chapter 8- Black wedding

I came too, only to find myself pinned down. I lay across a chain fence that had been contorted to the form of my old symbol. Oddly enough, I was wearing my ministry gown as well! Looking about, I knew this crazy bitch didn't take me far; we were still in the arena… just in the storage part of it that holds the ECW set. I tried to break free. Yet found it useless. My arms were chained down to the fencing. I wasn't going to be moving.

Her voice echoed this dark place, humming 'here comes the bride" to herself. Oh God, I got to get out of there. "Do you know how long I have waited for a man like you?" she asked of me.

I didn't answer her, I don't want to. She came from the shadows as if she were a part of them. Her hand caressed my face. "Oh the wear of time affects you mortals so greatly. But I've existed for over a thousand years. Want to know my secret?" she asked.

"How about you just burn in the depths of hell!" I yelled aloud to her, in hopes someone may have heard my voice. I didn't hear anyone… not a soul.

"Oh Mark, you will be so much happier with me, we will live forever off of one another. That's how I survived… sex… lots of it. Sadly, those who do take me, don't live pass the climax of it all… but you… I want to make an acceptation for"

"Oh God, just kill me and get it over with!" I yelled. "I want nothing to do with you! I love my wife!"

"Loved… remember… she had that accident…" The vixen grinned.

"It was you… YOU DID THIS!"

"Smart boy, now then, let's get this wedding started. I just need my gown" she walked off into the shadows. I tried desperately once more to break the bounds, yet found it useless… Kane was right… she wasn't human. I began to cry for Sara… I have no idea what this crazy immortal bitch did to her… or my girls… I just know she killed Jake, a good friend; she nearly killed Randy and Kane too! How the hell do I beat someone like this?

She came back moment's later, dressed in a black gown and a vial over her head. "Now this isn't like how you mortals marry, but it's close. Just repeat after me… with this drink, I be wed" she said to me as she cut open her wrist with a blade! Her blood oozed down and dangled over me. I closed my mouth tightly as well as my eyes. "Come now, open up" she teased. I refused; I turned my head every which way to avoid her blood. Yet it only made her angry.

The vampire got an idea. She plugged my nose, not allowing me to breath through it; my only choice was to open my mouth to breath. I held my breath for as long as I could. "Stop making this difficult! You will live forever! Don't you want that!" she demanded.

Suddenly, the cell phone she took from Sara went off. She stopped her little ceremony and answered it. "Who could know this number?" she asked as the phone flipped open. It was a text message. "Payback's a bitch?" she asked of me. Next thing I knew, she got blown to the other side of the room by a shotgun! I turned my head to see a magnificent sight…


	9. Chapter 9 Savior in the mist END

Chapter 9- Savior in the mist

She was battered, bloodied and mad as hell.

"SARA!" I cried aloud to her.

"That's for terrifying my children you bitch!" Sara yelled as she loaded the gun once more. I knew that weapon, it belonged to Jake, and he always kept it in his car… Sara must have grabbed it before coming here. The vampire emerged from the shadows, the gun slowed her down, yet didn't stop her. Sara stormed in without fear; she reloaded the gun with a vengeance before cocking the hammer once more. she began to blast away at the vixen; she took the time to blast the shackles off of me and pulled me from the symbol. Sara looked to me with great joy as I to her.

"What you're doing… is really hot right now," I told her. She blasted the vampire once more.

Sara gave me a grin when she realized one thing. "Well, it was nice while it lasted, I am out of ammo! RUN!" she yelled to me.

I tore off the cloak and ran out from the room. The vampire unleashed a pissed off screaming howl into the halls. We just awoken an angry beast… with no idea how to stop her.

We ran through the hallways, running as fast as we could pass everyone, those who tried and ask us what was wrong where shoved off to the side by a fast perusing gray mist. Sara found ourselves running to the ring, there wasn't any show yet. But… We just cornered ourselves. I looked to her, with great sadness. "I'm sorry" I whispered and held Sara in my arms. "I couldn't protect you"

Sara embraced me back. "The girls are safe, same with the dogs. That's all that matters" she replied to me.

The arena filled with the gray mist before the vampire vixen came from it. She looked angrier than ever before. "I tried to offer you immortal life… All you had to do was live off the sex I gave you… but NO. You chose HER!" she growled.

I help Sara close to me, tightly. The vixen made her way slowly to the ring. "I never would have done anything with you. Even if you made me immortal, never would I sink to the low you have. I would rather die than be with you!" I yelled aloud to her.

She grinned an evil smile. "So be it. If I cannot have you to myself… no one will!" Just as she was about to pounce into the ring, Sandman stood behind her, creaking open a can of beer. He stared at her as she glared to him.

"Now then, I think something isn't right here. Especially with the likes of you missy, I mean, why the hell would you go after a forty something man when some of the guys here are younger than he is? Oh well, I don't judge a Succubus" he smirked.

The vixen stumbled just slightly when he said Succubus. Is that what she was? "How do you know?" she demanded of him.

Sandman smiled. "I've seen more desperate chicks than you" He approached her fearlessly. Either he was too drunk out of his goddamn head, or he knew something… The vixen grew restless. She tried to attack Sandman. He pulled something from behind him… He grabbed her in midair and did something to her. Sandman pulled a blade, slid it across her throat and down her middle. She crashed to the ground as he grinned over her. "You ain't getting yourself any tonight… or any other night" he grinned as her body decayed to ashes before our very eyes.

Sara and I froze, not knowing what happened! "What the hell did you just do?" I demanded of him, refusing to let go of Sara.

Sandman held out a dagger. "Well, I guess you know now… I come a family of vampire hunters" he smirked as he lit up a cigar. He let out a puff into the air. "I had to be sure… too many mistakes as of late with crazy fans and actual vampires"

With that spoke, he just walked away before we could thank him. Sara looked up at me with a smile. "You know… for once… I got to be the hero, and saving my Man in distressed," she said with a grin.

I smiled back at her. "You got an idea for tonight?" I asked of her.

Sara grinned. "Indeed I do…"

I was reunited with my girls. Sara had left them in the hands of Vince when she came to rescue me, even the dogs were there. Vince was puzzled to say the least as to what was going on. "For a moment. I thought you were out to shoot Mark!" Vince explained. "What were you shooting at?"

Sara only smiled. "Nothing, the gun wasn't loaded"

Vince knew better. "Something went off… what was it?" just as he asked that question, Sandman was thrashing a kendo stick about the place, oddly enough it sounded like a shot gun!

McMahon only nodded his head as he moved on. I went to find Kane and Orton. Strangely enough, Randy's legs fully healed within the time of the vampire's death. Kane too recovered from the damage he sustained after being buried alive! I guess things can finally return to normal around here…

As for me… Sara and I got some pointed from Sandman as to how to protect the homestead against undead wacko vampire bitches that think they can make me an everlasting boy toy… After all, one can never be too careful…

THE END


End file.
